Chains
by N.V.9
Summary: They are a breed long ago extinct, found by one man and wanted by many. But when the man that found them is murdered, what will happen to the two nine tailed foxes? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Kabuto do my eyes deceive me?" Orochimaru asked as he watched two small young foxes sleeping up ahead.

"They're real." Kabuto answered shocked. He did not think that these creature existed anymore. He thought they were myths, but there they slept, nine tail foxes curled around eachother.

One black the other gold.

When they had agreed to go on this trip at a whim, not really thinking they would find the creatures, Kabuto and his boss Orochimaru, a very dangerous business man, had put their lives on hold. Orochimaru had been obsessed with the nine tailed foxes ever since Kabuto could remember. The man lived and breathed for the creaturs that many thought of nothing but a fairy tale.

Orochimaru had shrines, paintings and anything else involving the creatures of legend all around his home. His collection so massive that one couldn't walk without seeing something. Art and statues lined the walls of his mansion and his yard. Scrolls and books filled his library to the point of over flowing.

In the last scroll Orochimaru had purchased, it had said where they could find the foxes. Kabuto thought it was just another false lead, that many others must have done the same as he, but Orochimaru would hear none of this.

Ignoring Kabuto's warnings he put Kimimaro, his second after Kabuto, in charge of his company and with an annoyed Kabuto set off to the wilds of the world.

That was weeks ago. Yesterday they should have gone home but for some reason Orochimaru didn't want to leave.

Now they knew why. They found two nine tailed foxes.

"Kabuto give me the darts." Orochimaru demanded quietly. Kabuto, doing as he was told, moved slowly so as not to make too much noise.

Once the gun was in Orochimaru's hand he closed one eye and took a breath. Faster than Kabuto could blink, two darts flew from the gun and hit their targets.

Kabuto watched as the two foxes jerked and yapped, trying to run only to fall a few feet later.

Making their way over to the foxes, Orochimar laughed. Reaching down he picked up the slacked black one as Kabuto picked up the gold. "We did it. They are mine now."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kabuto asked, unsure if what they were doing was right.

"Yes. I have waited my whole life for this moment. I will not let it slip away." With that, Orochimaru held the black fox close to his body and walked back the way they came.

X~x~X

Orochimaru admired his little foxes. It had been nine years since he found both his little pets.

Now they stood as big as a horse waiting for his command. The legends were true. His little foxes were real. They were also able to change into human forms. "Human." he commanded and grinned with delight as their fur began to reside leaving them bare of everything but their beautiful tales and ears. Looking into their almost human eyes Orochimaru beckened them forth. "Come my foxes, It is time to show the world what I, and only I, have aquired. Let's make the world envy what they do not have."

"Do you think it is a good idea, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked as he walked in with Kimimaro right behind him. Both holding clothes that would drap his beautiful creatures.

"Naruto and Sora have never been out of your home since you brought them. Wouldn't the noise scare them?" Kimimaro asked as he dressed Sora in a white. Kabuto doing the same to Naruto.

"They will do fine. They are well trained and will get used to their public life, isn't that right my foxes?"

"Yes master." Both foxes answered as they ran there hands over the silky cloth covering them. Both hated being human. They hated the feeling of clothes touching their bodies. They hated how the tunics ran over one sholder and drapped around their bodies. What they did like about the tunic was that it was freeing. It wasn't like the suits or the uniforms they were sometimes forced to wear.

"Master why must we be human?" Sora asked pulling on his tunic.

"Sora I just fixed that." Kimimaro glared, fixing it again.

"Because I wish you to be. People are going to see you. I am holding a press conference and you are going to be the main attraction." Orochimaro said admiring his pets. To him they looked like young eighteen year olds. B'oth were beautiful beyond belief and they were both his.

"Master will we be separated?" Naruto asked looking at Sora. He didnt like to be separated from his brother. The last time they were, they got very sick. At first no one realized it but when two days went by, Naruto could barly open his eyes and Sora couldn't even move. Kabuto had said that they were so tied together that they couldn't live with out the other. They balanced eachother.

"No Naruto." Orochimaru said running his hand through his blond beautiful hair. "You two will always be together." fixing his custom made gold collars on both foxes he smiled. "Come you two, lets show the world a treasure unlike any other."

X~x~X

"And so, to all of you that still think me mad, I bring you two of the last living creatures of legend, The nine tailed foxes." Orochimaru said gesturing to his right. He waited for the audiance of reporters and fellow business men and woman to lean forward before he motioned for his two foxes to take the stage.

Like a dream they walked out gracefully as they made their way to Orochimaru. Taking a knee they bowed their head. Their tails flaring around them.

The crowd gasped and froze. "Do you believe me now or do you need more proof?" Orochimaru asked and not bothering to wait for a reply he gave the signal for them to shift.

Camera's went off one right after another as two foxes stood in the place of the young boys. Their clothes fading beneath their fur. "Naruto, Sora, say hello."

The foxes nodded their head as they moved to face the crowd. Taking a breath they opened their mouth and released a breath taking wail.

Reporters shouted questions but Orochimaru ignored them as he ushered his pets off the stage.

X~x~X

"Lord Orochimaru, the Uchiha's wish to speak with you on line one." Kabuto said walking into Orochimaru's home office. He spotted both Naruto and Sora sleeping in fox form around the desk. It was good that Orochimaru's office was huge otherwise he wouldn't be able to walk.

"Funny, because the Sabaku's called only minute's ago and before them the Hyuga's. I have become very popular have I not?" Orochimaru smirked ignoring the blinking phone as he pet one of Naruto's golden tails.

"Are you not going to answer?" Kabuto asked bending down to pet first Sora's then Naruto's head and gaining sounds of approval from both.

"In a while, yes. For now, let's let them wait. I believe it's time for lunch. Come along Naruto, Sora, lets find a meal for us." Both foxes moved to their feet and followed Orochimaru out of the room.

Kabuto sighed as he looked down at the blinking phone. He hoped that Orochimaru knew what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Orochimaru smirked as two of his most persistant wish-to-be buyers sat across from him. To his right was Uchiha Fugaku and his sons Itachi and Sasuke. All in black. To his left was the Sabaku's heirs, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. All six of them watching him with angry eyes.

"Come, this is a dinner for friends, lets enjoy the meal made for us by my cook." Orochimaru said lifting his fork.

Three weeks ago he showed the world his beautiful pets. Everyday since then, these two families offered time and again to buy them.

After always being put on hold for hours, both families decided to come for dinner in hopes of aquiring his prized possessions.

Little did they know, that he would never sell them. What fool would sell that which took a lifetime to find?

"And after the meal?" Fugaku asked lifting his wine glass. "Will we discuss business?"

"No. I never speak of such things at home. Home is to relax not to work." Orochimaru countered.

"Will we see them close and in person at least?" Kankuro asked.

"So this is not a dinner for friends? I am hurt."

"Cut the play." Gaara said glaring. "Will you not take seven million for one?"

"No." Orochimaru said eating his pasta. "Let me make this clear, my pets are not for sale."

"So why agree to this dinner if you never planned to sell them?" Sasuke asked through his teeth.

"Simply because I wish for the company and because I wish to show you this." nodding to his guard he waited until the man opened the door. "Come in pets. We have guest."

He heard gasp from his guest as his beautiful foxes walked in. Their furs shining in the dim light as their tail flared behind them. They always took Orochimaru's breath with their beauty. So dangerous but so graceful. To his last day, he'd never tire of seeing them. Never tire of owning them. Never tire of them at all.

"Naruto, Sora, greet our guest."

The foxes stopped in place, a foot away from Orochimaru's spot at the head of the table. Bending one knee they bowed their heads.

"They are beautiful." Itachi whispered in awe.

"Of course, they were always beautiful."

"May I pet one?" Temari asked softly.

"Of course." Nodding his head, Orochimaru sent Sora to her outstretched hand. Just as she would have touched his head he barred his teeth.

Laughing at her expression, Orochimaru called Sora to his side as Naruto rested his golden head upon his right arm of the chair to be petted. His tails swaying behind him in a peaceful manner as he closed his eyes in bliss.

Being the closest to the fox's tails, Sasuke reached out slowly and grasped it in a gentle grip. "So soft, almost silk but smoother." he whispered pulling the long tail in to his lap.

Wanting to feel for himself, Itachi reached over into his brother's lap and ran his fingertips over the tip of the tail. "Ten million." He said meeting Orochimaru's gaze. "For this one."

"He's not for sale." Orochimaru frowned. "He's mine and mine alone."

Not noticing the tense air, Naruto stood and moved closer to Sasuke to be petted. At first the young raven stared in shock at the fierce features of the fox, but then when Naruto rubbed his head against Sasuke's, the raven smiled softly as he ran his hands down the golden fox's neck. To Orochimaru's left, Sora growled as he watched his brother give any attention to someone other then their master.

"Twenty then." He said looking into the blue eyes of the pet he so dearly wanted.

"No."

"What will you take, name your price and we will pay it." Fugaku said as he watched his sons pet the creature he wished to call his own.

"My answer will always be no. Now I believe this dinner is over." Orochimaru glared putting down his napkin. "Tayuya, show our guest out. Naruto, Sora come." he said turning away from the table with his foxes right behind him.

X~x~X

"You should not have done that Naruto." Sora whispered in the dark as they layed upon their bed. "You show no affection to any but master."

"He has a soft touch. He's very gentle." Naruto said turning over and closing his eyes. "Master knows I love him best."

"Still-"  
"No more Sora, I wish to sleep."

X~x~X

Orochimaru stretched his arms over his head before he turned back to the papers that needed his attention. A smirk made it's way over his lips as he remembered the looks of want, shock, then hate as his guest were forced to leave.

Humming a soft melody, he did not hear the door open or notice when a man walked in. Only when the shadow fell over his leaning form did he frown, "Kabuto I thought I sent you hom- Who are you?"

The man smirked as he pulled a gun from his pocket. "Your reaper." He said before he pulled the trigger.

X~x~X  
"Once again the police are still on the lookout for the murderer of Orochimaru Sannin. He was found four mornings ago by his secertary. Police are not saying how he was murdered but are asking everyone for any news-"

Kabuto turned off the T.V and sighed. His best friend and boss was dead. Shot through the head. Turning to look at the silent foxes laying beside his feet he said, "We need to get you out of here."

Getting up on all fours, the foxes followed him out of the kitchen only to stop as they saw Kimimaro leading three people toward them.  
"We are not receiving guest." Kabuto frowned at Kimimaro.

"They insisted."

"Then they can insist outside. We are in the middle of grieving." Kabuto glared turning away as he placed a hand on both foxes head to get them to move again.  
"We insist that you see us." A man said pulling out a wallet.

"Why?" Kabuto demanded as the foxes moved closer to his body.

"Because we work for the government and because Orochimaru Sannin did not leave a will regarding those two pets, they now belong to the government."  
"What!"

"We will of course be taking them now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Kabuto felt fury eating at his blood. Beside him the two foxes started to growl and bare teeth. The three that were smirking before, paled and took a few steps back before they realized what they did.

"You will not take them." Kabuto glared.  
"We will actually." the man gulped and then cleared his throat. "By order of the federal gov-"

"Fuck them and you." Kabuto snarled.

"You could be arrested for going-"  
"And you can be arrested for trespassing." Kimimaro stated angrily. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"We will as soon as we get them." the other man said. "Just hand them over and-"  
"Get out!" Kabuto yelled, his face heating up with rage. "Get out!"

"Sir I'm going to have-"

Sora's fierce growl cut the woman off mid sentence. With his dark tails waving behind him, he looked like the devil come to life. His head was lowered almost touching the floor. His sharp teeth shining with the morning light as saliva dripped to the floor. His ears were flat and his eyes were cold and asking for a kill.

Naruto quickly followed Sora's lead as he moved to the otherside of Kabuto and Kimimaro and took the same position.

When one of them men reached for something at his waist, both foxes snarled and moved a step forward.

"Leave." Kabuto demanded angrily. "Or I will let them at you and damn the consequences!"  
Before any could say anything, Kimimaro moved forward and nodded toward the door. Angrily and fearfully the agents turned and left.

When Kimimaro came back, Kabuto had already calmed down Naruto and Sora. Petting both of them behind their ears he met Kimimaro's stare.

"They will come back and be better prepared." Kimimaro stated as Naruto went to his side and wrapped his body around him. His head reaching up so that Kimimaro could scratch his chin.

"I know. We need to move now." Kabuto said. Clicking his tongue he turned toward the stairs with the foxes and Kimimaro behind him.  
"Where to?"

"Back to where we found them." Kabuto said. "We need to get them out before they come back and separate them. Knowing our government, they are planning to sell them to the highest bidder and I know who a few of them will be."

"Uchiha's, Sabaku's, Hyuga's, just to name a few, right?"

"Exactly. I knew we should have kept them hidden." Kabuto whispered angrily moving into the room the foxes slept in. Commanding them to change he told them to find what they wanted or needed so that they could return home.  
"But I want to stay with you." Naruto whimpered doing as asked. "Can't you come with us?"

"I need to get them off of our trail." Kabuto said.

"I can do that." Kimimaro said quickly. "Take them home and let them get used to the forest again before you come back."

"Or you can stay with us." Sora added hopefully. He didn't really remember the forest that Orochimaru had found them in. It was a blur of greens and browns and odd smells. Beyond that, all he knew was his life with Orochimaru and Kabuto. They were his family.

"You'll have Naruto." Kabuto said running a hand through Sora's dark hair.

"But we don't know the forest." Naruto protested. "What if it doesn't know us either?"

"It will and you will." Kabuto chuckled. "Once you're there it'll be like you never left."

"Please can we go with you?"

"Not this time Naruto."

"I'll miss you. I don't want to go!" Sora growled throwing his bag on the floor and jumping into his bed. "I want to stay here!"

"And be separated form Naruto?" Kabuto asked moving to his bed and sitting down. "If you stay that will happen."

"But we can't be separated. We'll die!" Naruto frowned.

"Which is why you are going home." Kabuto stated. "Now get your things and will leave as soon as I get a bag for this small trip. Kimimaro get the plane ready. Try not to make much noise. We don't need them coming around quicker."

"Okay." Kimimaro said and moved quickly out of the room as Kabuto headed to his own quarters. The foxes right behind him.

X~x~X

An hour later found Kabuto at Orochimaru's private airport with the two foxes in human form standing beside him as the plane was getting ready for them.

With every minute that past, Kabuto was feeling his panic rise. Why wasn't it ready yet? The longer it took the more likely someone would figure out what he was doing and come for them.

"This is boring." Naruto said crouching down and pouting. "Why are we waiting? I thought we were going to ride the bird?"

"The bird is getting ready idiot." Sora grumbled as paced circles around them.

"I'm not an idiot, you are." Naruto glared.

"Idiot." Sora glared back and before anyone could stop them, Naruto jumped at Sora and tackled him to the floor.

"Enough!" Kabuto ordered as the foxes ignored them and fought with eachother. "I said enough!"

But even as he raised his voice, the foxes still ignored him and shifted to their animal forms and continued to fight with one another. Their snarls and growls echoing through the empty room.

Kabuto was at his wits end. He was trying to save them but the tension in the air finally got to the two foxes making them follow their instinct and attack what they recieved as a threat. Apparently they were eachothers enemies. Wishing that Orochimaru was here to give them only one command that would stop them in their tracks, Kabuto tried to step between the two.

"Ouch!" He screamed as one of them bit him. Quickly the two separated and lowered their heads in submission. "Damn it! Don't you know what I'm trying to do for you guys! I'm trying to help you!"

Whimpering the two lowered themselves and rolled to show their bellies.

"I'm sorry." He sighed pulling a cloth from his pocket and wrapping it around his hand.

"You should be." someone said behind him. Turning Kabuto met the smirking man from before and a few others that held their guns pointed at them. "Commiting a crime is against the law."

With a glare, Kabuto turned to face them fully. "I'm taking them home."

"They are home."

"They don't belong to you."

"Of course not. They belong to the government." With a nod from him the other agents began to move closer.

The closer they got the more agitated the foxes became. Taking a few steps back, Kabuto pulled the foxes to follow.  
"I wouldn't if I was you." the man grinned. "Attempting to run from an officer." pulling his own gun out he pointed it directly at Kabuto's body. "Another crime."

Just as the last words left his mouth Naruto snarled and attacked the group. Seconds later four shots went out and Naruto fell limply to the floor. With his own snarl Sora attacked next and fell next to Naruto.

"Don't worry they're not dead. Just asleep." The man said watching Kabuto's eyes pale in shock.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked wanting to check on the sleeping foxes but unable to move with the guns pointed on him.

"Orders. Boys bag them and lets go."

"No!" Kabuto screamed and then grabbed his shoulder in pain as a bullet went through. On the floor he watched helplessly as the foxes were tied up and then dragged out of the room. "Don't separate them!" he screamed unable to do anything else. "Keep them together!"

X~x~X

Days later found the foxes in two separate cages. Both snarled and whimpered as they went different ways. One to his new home as the Uchiha's pet and the other to his as the Sabaku's new prize.

Sora called for his brother as he disappeared around the corner with the Uchiha's right behind him.

"Hush." his new owner smirked at him.

With a snarl Sora attacked the cage and tried to get to the man that was taking him away from his brother. Laughing the man moved back and watched as Sora was loaded on to his trailor. When the doors closed, Sora cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto whimpered quietly in his fox form at the corner of his new home. Around his neck was his new collar made of gold. With another whine he placed his head on his paws and cried. The black bars around his cage shined dully from the light bulb above his head.

His new home, or his cage, was beautiful, but it was so cold. The walls were brown on four sides of the room, leaving the black bars in front the only entrance and exit as it stood within a bigger room. Every plant, rock and log was real but it wasn't home. It didn't feel like home. He wanted his bed. He wanted his master soothing voice as he spoke to him and Sora. He wanted Sora.

Already he could feel the changes to his body the longer he was separated from the other fox. How long would it be before it started to hurt? Naruto wondered.

When the door opened to the room, Naruto turned his head away and hid behind his golden tails as his new masters came in.

When would Kabuto take them home? He wanted to see Kabuto and go to the forest that they were supposed to go to.

"Shift." one of them ordered but Naruto ignored him. He didn't want to shift. He didn't trust them. He wouldn't be human for them. "I said shift, I wish to speak to you."

Still Naruto ignored him. Even if he was the new master, Naruto wouldn't follow him. He would only follow Sora and Kabuto. He would only followed Orochimaru but no one else. With another whine leaving his lips he curled into a smaller ball and shut his eyes.

X~x~X

"Let me out!" Sora shouted angrily as he attacked the cage he was put in. "You are not my master."

"Wrong little fox. We bought you from the government." the one known as Sasuke said. Right now Sora knew he was on a plane, an expensive one but not like Orochimaru's. This one was smaller, barely fitting his cage. Across from him the three Uchiha's sat as they each all watched him with awe in their eyes. He wasn't a prize for them! He was Sora, Orochimaru's favored pet!

"My master is Orochimaru." Sora glared hatefully at them.

"He's dead."  
"The government doesn't own us!" Sora shouted and bit at the bar. Where was Naruto? Did the red headed one hurt him? Was he being treated like an animal?

"No, we do now." Itachi said simply. "Will you not shift to your fox form?"

"Never for you. Only my master. I want Orochimaru! Give him back! I want Naruto! Give me back my brother!" Sora glared and tried in vane to bend the bars. "Give back Naruto!"

"He doesn't belong to us." Sasuke said. "We tried to get him too, but Sabaku beat us to him."

"Then go get him." Sora demanded as he panted. Was he panting in anger or because he was already feeling weaker?

"I doubt they'd sell him to us."

"Then kill him like you did my master." Sora glared, falling back against his cage and pulling his knees closer. "That's all you humans know how to do." After that Sora said nothing and ignored the Uchiha's long after they landed.

X~x~X

"What are we going to do?" Kimimaro asked as Kabuto paced in Orochimaru's sitting room. "If they're separated for more then two days, they'll get sick and possibly die."

"Which is why we have to take them back." Kabuto said trying to think of a way to get them. "Why didn't Orochimaru leave a will? If he did none of this would have happened."

"He didn't know he was going to die."

"No one knows when they're going to die. If he left one, Sora and Naruto would be on their way back home where they belong, where they should have been a long time ago."

"No if's," Kimimaro said, "If's are useless."

"What do we do?" Kabuto whispered.

"Like you said, we have to take them back."

"How!" Kabuto screamed. "How!"

"I don't know. We'll think of something." Kimimaro promised. "It's all we can do right now. I doubt they'd sell them back. Not even for all of Orochimaru's money."

"I know that..."

X~x~X  
"Gaara," Temari called to her brother when she found him in the living room with Kankuro. "you have to come quickly."

"Why?" Gaara demanded getting up to follow her.  
"Naruto's sick."

"Sick?"

Running to Naruto's cage, Gaara threw open the door and ran inside. Looking around he found the golden fox in his chosen corner, on his side and breathing harshly, his body trembling in pain. "Call our vet!"

X~x~X  
Sora felt sick. It was almost day two without Naruto, and he was beginning to feel the affects of the distance as he lived with the Uchiha's and Naruto with the others. Without Naruto to balance him, his body was giving up and closing down. It hurt. It hurt more then the last time he was separated from Naruto. It felt like they were cutting him up from the inside out and burning him all at the same time.

With another silent scream, Sora fell to his side in pain. He heard one of the Uchiha's calling his name as another spoke on the phone. When he heard his name again, Sora blinked before all went black. Was this what death felt like?

X~x~X  
"Kabuto, they're both on their way to the hospital now." Kimimaro said over the phone.

"Same one?"

"Yes. It's the one Orochimaru used."

"Then we can get them there." Kabuto said and hung up. Finally they could take the foxes home where they belonged and away from humans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto shivered as sweat dripped from his body. Every part of him was in agony. It felt like he was dying. He could think little beyond the pain and what he thought of was his brother Sora as the other suffered just as much as he did. He thought of Kabuto and how he'd never see his master's assistant again and he thought of his master. Would he see Orochimaru again once he died?

Would he be able to be his master's pet on the otherside?

When someone put a hand on his head, he howled at the unimaginable pain it caused. Anything else he might have thought, faded from his mind as more people touched his body, their prints hurting as if they struck him. He wanted to lash out but to move only hurt him more.

X~x~X

Sora screamed the the pain as he came in and out of it. Every time he opened his eyes he was in another place. It didn't matter if he was asleep or awake. It hurt. Naruto, he thought when hands touched him to lift him onto something else. With no more strenght to do anything else he screamed.

X~x~X

Kabuto hid in the shadows of the parking lot. Kimimaro had said both foxes were being rushed to the hospital. Naruto would be arriving first since he was closer and a few hours later Sora would come. They only had one chance to do this and Kabuto wasn't going to mess it up. Picking up his phone he answered it.

"Naruto is here." Kimimaro said quickly. "Tayuya saw them wheel him in a second ago."

"And Sora?"  
"Kidomaru is right behind them, say's they are three hours away still."

"What state is Naruto in?" Kabuto asked.

"He's not moving Kabuto, Tayuya said she heard the doctor say he's barely breathing."

"So Sora would be in the same way."

"Yes," Kimimaro said quietly. "What do you want us to do?"  
"Have the twins fix their files so they know to put them together, otherwise we will lose them."

"Shouldn't they already know?"

"Just a precaution then." Kabuto said and hung up. "Soon you'll be free."

X~x~X

Gaara sat within the waiting room with his sister and his brother. Already the doctors had been with Naruto doing gods knows what to keep him alive. He didn't understand what was wrong. Naruto was fine yesterday. Was it because he was without the other fox? Or because Naruto wanted the Uchihas?

The first night that they had eaten with Orochimaru, he saw the way Naruto had warmed up to the Uchihas. Gaara at first had wanted the black fox but when it had growled and tried to bite Temari, they had quickly changed their minds. He was lucky to have gotten Naruto. He was only a second a head of the Uchiha's.

"Sabaku," someone called as they entered.

"Uchiha," Gaara said turning his gaze to meet the younger of the two brothers. "Why are you here?"

"Sora is sick." Itachi answered as he entered behind Sasuke.

"So is Naruto." Gaara said as they sat across from him. "Why is that?"

"The doctor will tell us soon enough." Itachi answered.

X~x~X

Kabuto fixed the black wig in place and looked at himself in the mirror. If anyone were to look at him he'd look nothing like himself. His hair was short and straight. His eyes were now black and his skin was a bit darker. He look like another nobody and when he came out of the bathroom, Kimimaro had to do a double take to make sure it was him.

"Kabuto?"

"No, I'm... actually I have no name but it won't matter. I'm just another vet assistant or intern." Kabuto smirked. "Now wait outside with the car and I'll get Sakura to help me."

"Are you sure she won't betray us?" Kimimaro asked quietly as he looked around for anyone coming their way.

"Money speaks to her. The more she has, the more she'll follow orders. I did give her a quarter of a billion dollars. It won't hurt me any and Orochimaru won't mind. To him money was nothing so long as he had his foxes." Kabuto said the last so quietly Kimimaro had to strain to hear him. "Now go before someone sees us."

"Meet you outside. I have the twins standing by with the plane."

"Good." Kabuto said and walked off. Grabbing a random clip board he shifted his walk a bit to seem like he had a limp. Lowering his head he made himself as pathetic as possible as he continued on down the hallway toward the room he knew the foxes where being held.

"Hey you," Someone called from the doorway. "You can't get in here, it's restricted."

"I'm helping the-"

"Unless I get the okay with your picture on it, you gotta get out of here." The guard said pointing his thumb to the left.

"But-"

"Kiba!"

At the sound of a girl yelling, Kiba turned his head and was met with a bubbly pinkett. "Sakura, not now I have to-"

"Come on, no one's around." Sakura purred into his ear. "It'll be fun. Besides who's stupid enough to take the foxes from the two most richest families in the world?" she went on as she ran a hand down his arm. "Please? Ino said she'd play with us."

"Ino?" Kiba gulped quickly.

"Yeah," Sakura drawled out that single word making Kabuto blink at the game of seduction she was playing on Kiba. "Please? I promise you won't get in trouble."

"I have to stand guard." Kiba said biting his lip. Kabuto could tell he really wanted to go but at the same time he knew he couldn't leave.

"Five minutes then?" Sakura begged as she pressed herself closer to the flushing male. "Will you really turn us down?"

"Sakura-"

"Kiba," Sakura said with a pout in place as she reached out to run a single finger down the left side of his face and ending on his lips. "Leave this guy in charge of the door," she whispered, "He's an intern. I doubt he'd do anything to ruin his chance to get in for real."

"I-"

"Please," Kabuto said quickly following Sakura's lead. "This could be my one chance and if you really want to go with her, I won't tell. This could be my big break!" did he sound excited enough?

"Okay, but don't leave the damn door." Kiba finally said. Sakura squealed and hugged Kabuto and thanked him for doing this before latching back onto Kiba, leading him away. "Don't let anyone in but the owners and the main doctor!" Kiba added.

"Shush, don't want to give us away do you?" Sakura giggled as she looked over her shoulder and winked at Kabuto. With one finger behind Kiba's back she pointed at Kiba's back pocket. "Oh Kiba we are going to have sooooo much fun!"

With a frown, Kabuto reached into his own pocket on the side of his scrubs and pulled out a white card with a woman's face on it. Underneath the picture was a name 'Shizune'.

"Thank you Sakura." Kabuto grinned. Looking around he ran the card through the slot and waited for the red light to turn green. With a click the door opened and Kabuto pushed it open. The first thing he saw was the two foxes sitting side by side in fox form as they gently licked at eachother's faces weakly. "Are you two okay?" he asked moving quickly to their side.

At his voice the two foxes stopped what they were doing and growled.

"Now is that anyway to speak to me?" Kabuto asked amused. "The one that helped raised you and taught you to use a toilet and not a rose bush."

In a flash both shifted forms and stood on shaky legs.

"Kabuto!" Sora and Naruto yelled running to his side.

"You look weird and smell funny." Naruto said latching on to him. "How come?"

"So I could come in and get you out." Kabuto said quickly. "Now go put clothes on and lets go. Are you guys okay to walk? Do I need to call in anyone?"

"No, we can walk." Sora said quickly. "We're feeling better now that we are together. The doctor said that the other non-masters are fighting for us now."

"They can fight all they want, but you two aren't going with either one." Kabuto stated as he helped Naruto with his clothes. "Okay, let's get going. You two need to be good okay? No insults or play fights."

"Okay." Both foxes agreed. With a nod, Kabuto lead them back to the door and popped his head out. Finding it empty he ushered them out and shut the door. With a flick of his wrist he tossed the key card to the floor and walked on.

Moments later he lead them into the bathroom he had changed in and gave them new clothes.

"What is this hairy thing?" Sora asked when a curly wig was put on his head. "It feels funny. I think it's eating me."

"It's a wig. It's going to hide your identity." Kabuto explained. Dabbing makeup on both he nodded after a few minutes. It wasn't the best work but it'll do for now. Both foxes now looked like little old people of sorts. "Now bend like this and when you walk, wobble. Here's your canes."

"Sora you're an old man." Naruto grinned and did as told.

"So, you look like an old lady!" Sora glared as he followed Kabuto out of the bathroom.

"No fighting." Kabuto reminded them as he held onto their arms, pretending to assist them. When guards began to run toward them, Kabuto felt panic rising. Trying not to quicken his pace, Kabuto kept walking as the tension around him grow. The closer the guards came, the more the foxes under his hands seemed to tremble as well.

In a flash, the guards ran right passed them. Never in his life had Kabuto felt such relief. Fighting a grin, he kept going.

When the door came closer, only five steps away, Kabuto wanted to shout in joy. Only a few more, he told himself. Only a few more.

"Hey!" someone shouted running toward them before they could pass the doorway. "You!"

"Yes?" Kabuto said stopping to face the person running toward them. "Oh," He said when he saw Kiba half dressed with his uniform top undone.

"Are you trying to get me fired!" Kiba hissed in his face. "You were supposed to watch the door!"

"I'm sorry," Kabuto said quickly. "I thought it would be okay to leave for a second to escort this nice little couple out. They needed help finding their way out and I couldn't say no. It wasn't going to take more then a minute. I swear."

"Fuck, do you know what you did!" Kiba said trying not to shout. Pulling his hair, he turned and paced away. "Someone took them!"

"Them?"

"The foxes!" Kiba said quickly. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"I don't think they like your words." Kabuto said as Sora and Naruto tensed up.

"I'm sorry, look, fuck, shit, sorry." Kiba said apologising again before running off. "Help them out to their car and then help us find them."

"Okay." Kabuto nodded and turned to do as told. Walking out the door he smirked as Kimimaro pulled over in front of them. Getting the door for the foxes he helped them in and with a look toward the elevator that had the once upon a time owners coming out looking beyond pissed, Kabuto got in after them.

Leaving the lot, Kabuto let out a laugh as he removed his wig and tossed it to the ground. "Almost free guys," He smiled as the foxes removed their new clothing.

"Are we going home?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"In a way we are." Kabuto smiled gently as they moved to kneel near him.

Hours later, they were finally in the air. Kimimaro sat across from him as Sora practically sat in his laps and complained about the way he was treated. Apparently the Uchiha's had wanted him to be their pet not their friend and he would only be Orochimaru's and their pets but not the Uchiha's.

Ignoring the rest of what was said from the black fox, Kabuto turned his attention to the blonde fox resting his head in his lap. "Are you alright Naruto?"

"I'm fine." Naruto smiled turning his head to look up at Kabuto. "Kabuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Do all pets get put in cages?"

"Cages?" Kabuto questioned as Sora stopped talking to look at Naruto.

"Yes, cages."

"You were in a cage?" Sora demanded angrily as he jumped up. "Just wait until I get my hands on that red head bandit! I'll-"

"You won't see him again." Kimimaro cut him off. "He's a part of the old life not the new."

"Still!" Sora shouted as he went on to curse and degrade Gaara and his family.

"Kabuto?" Naruto said, "You didn't answer me."

"Some pets do, but not all." Kabuto answered. "Some people see anything not completely human as animals. They treat them as pets and not family."

"Orochimaru didn't put me in a cage." Naruto frowned.  
"Because to him you were like his children, his family. You were never his pets." Kabuto said simply. "He may have called you a pet but it was more of a term of love and not a title. He did not say it to make you seem like an object he owned."  
"I know." Naruto said nodding. "He was a kind master. Will we see him again?"

"When you think of him, when you feel him in your heart, you'll see him the way he was. Everyday you see him in a memory, you'll see him." Kabuto smiled.

"Okay." Naruto yawned as he closed his eyes. "Wake me when we get home."

"Alright." Kabuto smiled and turned to meet Kimimaro's own gaze as Sora ranted on.

X~x~X

"Are you ready?" Kimimaro asked as they stood outside the forest.

Nodding, Kabuto looked at the birth place of the two foxes. Nine years since he had last set foot in this forest. The last time he and Orochimaru had left with joy and their new bundles. Now Kabuto had returned to bring them back.

"Alright." Kimimaro said as he turned to look at the foxes sniffing around in their furry forms. Moving toward them he called their names. "I'll miss you guys." he whispered as he kissed each of their furry heads before turning away and wiping at his eyes.

"Come along." Kabuto smiled as he hoisted the pack on his back and lead the way into the forest. The foxes hesitated as they yapped for Kimimaro to turn around. When they realized he wouldn't, their tails dropped and they followed Kabuto.

For hours, Kabuto lead their silent group along as he headed for the place he would always hold within his memory. As the sun began to fade, he thought of how this whole mess started. If only Orochimaru had given up the day they had been found.

Putting up camp he sat on his sleeping bag and watched as the two foxes slept close by. With one tail from each within his laps, he took a deep breath. This was best for them. This was good for all of them. Closing his eyes he pictured Orochimaru with them as they put back what was never meant to be taken away.

The next morning, Kabuto once again took the lead and for the next two days he let the foxes remember what was once theirs. Finally he came to the spot he had been searching for. It looked exactly the same as it did then.

Naruto's and Sora's ears perked up and their bodies stiffened as they took a look around. "Welcome home." Kabuto smiled as the foxes turned to look at him. When something shuffled behind some branches, both jumped and slowly moved to protect Kabuto.

With growls, both lowered their heads. Seconds later, both moved behind Kabuto as more foxes came forth. Kabuto watched in awe as the slightly bigger foxes came forth. One red and another a pure gold. His form looking similar to Naruto's. Behind them more could be seen within the shadows. This would have been Orochimaru's dream. He felt honored that he was seeing this for the man that had been his friend.

"Go say hello." Kabuto whispered as he gently pushed the two in front of him. "They are like you."

Sora whined as Naruto licked his hand and turned his gaze to look up at him.

"You'll be okay now. You're back where both of you belong. No one can hurt you now." at his words the foxes began to drift back into the forest leaving the first two. The red fox tilted it's head before turning and following the others.

"I'll always be your friend and you will always be my family." Kabuto promised as he ran a hand over their heads and up to their ears. Taking the bag off his back he opened it up and pulled out two chains one gold and one silver, each with a simple locket. Putting them on the two foxes, he smiled, "So you'll remember us." with one last hug and a kiss to each of them, he stood and grabbed his bag. "Goodbye." he whispered as tears fell down his face. Never had he been so happy and so sad at the same time. This was best, he told himself again. With one last look, Naruto and Sora slowly began to walk after the red fox and passed the gold. When they got to the edge of the trees they turned back and looked at Kabuto one last time before they disappeared within the trees. When it was just the gold fox, Kabuto turned his gaze toward it and said, "Take care of them for me."

With a nod of his head, the fox turned and followed the rest. For a long time Kabuto stood their watching the empty forest before turning back the way he had come.

When he got back to Kimimaro, he smiled sadly. "Let's go home."

"Alright." the other said.

X~x~X

When the plane landed, Kabuto smirked as both the Uchiha's and the Sabaku's waited for them with police men in the background. "Gentlemen, so nice to see you." Kabuto said pleasently as they stopped him from walking further from the plane. Behind him, Kimimaro tensed but said nothing.

"Where are they?" Gaara asked.

"Home." Kabuto answered with a smile in place. Without a second glance, he walked right passed them and kept going. A few steps passed the group he stopped and said over his shoulder. "The world is a big place, it doesn't matter how long you search, you'll never find them." With another grin he turned back and kept going.

"You know they are going to ruin you." Kimimaro said beside him.

"They can try, but it won't get them what they want." Kabuto chuckled. "Let them come for me. Let them all come for me."

"And I'll be right beside you." Kimimaro smirked. "Are you hungry? I'm feeling steak today."

"Steak sounds good." Kabuto nodded. "Let's go to that restraunt in the plaza. We haven't been there in a while."

"Sounds good to me." Kimimaro nodded and lead the way to their waiting car. "Sounds perfect actually."

X~x~X

In the middle of the forest that would never again see man, two foxes ran free with a family neither new they had. Around their necks, two chains glistened with the moon light.


End file.
